Idea Development
This page is for the further development of ideas, plots, histories, etc. for Vyvrin. It is separated between ideas that are definitely going to be used and ideas which need improvement. Bold and Italicize new ideas. Once you've read the bolded/italicized text, select it all and turn it back to normal text. ''(Keep this bolded and italicized, though) ''Ideas for a New Storyline and Plot * Vyvrin, as a whole, feels more dull nowadays. We need a new plotline (even if we scrap the original works), with more mystery, more risk for actions, and more peril. I'm open for suggestions. (Smashtag) ** A FEW IDEAS TO RUN THROUGH: *** Bronwyn doesn't start out in a royal environment (Castle Vivin). She actually starts out attending Vyvrin in a small town, which I might have to worldbuild. This gives more of an opportunity to explore in depth the lore of the town. (in the same feel as Riverwood fron Skyrim). This requires a revamp of how Bronwyn got to Vyvrin, why she got to Vyvrin, and the atmosphere of the show. **** This is a brilliant idea! One thing I might suggest, in particular, would be starting on the outer edge of the map. By that I mean, start with a more isolated town. One on the edge of the map, near the sea, at the edge of explored civilization, etc. By starting here, not only can you slowly expand your map (hinting at size, what cities lie in wait, current events, etc.), but it also allows you to move at a better pace to explore the atmosphere of the world, as well as keeping larger names more hidden (as people in towns won't know nearly as much as those in cities, thereby allowing you to keep larger mystery; you have little to confirm, rumors more than anything, and it keeps Bronwyn out of the "public eye" until later). (ElsaRules!!!) * A new enemy I've been dabbling with, with an unknown name. A tall, slender, horned elemental incarnation, like a forest god. It befriends Jaina (making Jaina not a bad guy in this universe but rather an unknowing pawn), and seems innocent, but wants to retake the forest from civilization. Possably a Season 1 villian, where Bronwyn is staying in the smaller town, the town coud be attacked by the elemental and its minions and the Season 1 finale could be a showdown between Bron and the Elemental. (Need names, innocent-sounding names, for the forest elemental. It's probably gonna be a female). **** '' Might I suggest Moriko? It means "forest" in Japanese. Unfortunately, there isn't really any option for a direct "element" name meaning, but if you have anything about her character, I might be able to come up with a good name for her! I'm pretty good at selecting names. (ElsaRules!!!)'' *** Some sort of reworking with prophecies and history to explain why Bronwyn was relocated to Earth and how she's related to Archalis and Celestia. I'm probably going to keep some things, like the rivalry between Khalitas and Bronwyn because of an ouside force, but I'm probably not going to keep the Halfborne Prophecy. It just seemed... out of flavor. **** How much of Archalis and Celestia's character will be kept? Will it change a lot, or just minor changes to fit the plot adjustment? (ElsaRules!!!) ***** Archalis will still be trapped in Mynor's Vault and Celestia will still be searching for a way to protect her kingdom from the (eventual) attack from Arganhu. The plot will change a lot, but I am planning on having the characters not change immesnely. Celestia will seem of more of a bad guy at first, however, as she doesn't want Bronwyn and her accomplices disrupting any of her plans to build a protective matrix around Vyvrin using old Dwarven tech and using (new idea, running through) the sixth Ring of Eternity to power the matrix. The sixth ring, the Renderer Ring (made by Dova Shey, the alchemist that helped the first Godsend craft the Godsend Four) can be used to trap a god's spark. It is the only Ring of Eternity not crafted by the gods. It can forcefully steal one Godspark and then be used as an energy source. As the spark is immensely powerful, the Ring can only contain the spark for so long, so after a certain amount of time, the spark is used up (unlike the mechanism in the Maze that harbors Mynor's godspark and doesn't deplete. Also unlike the mechanism, the spark becomes untouchable and basically invisible to the real world, not harboring a brittle spark). (Smashtag) ***** A few characters' placements and reveal times will be delayed and/or hastened, like Luna's debut (previously being a castle servant/transfer from Karill) will have to be changed as she is an important/main character and her development has to be almost as diverse and lengthy as Bronwyn's. *** Season 1 will be plot driven, but it will be lots of plot-driven filler. There's going to be a bit of worldbuilding as to set the atmosphere for the town that I'm planning on doing, and fun little locations that I show and touch on in Season 1 but eventually go back because of a larger importance. For example, some sort of ruin that stands semi-close to the town and is exlored for some reason in Season 1 or 2, but then is later visited because of a missing detail or a new plot or development that requires them to go back. Worldbuilding needed. **** Ruins are an excellent way to draw characters back and further plot. The could be from civilizations past, or have hidden features needing certain pieces or characters (in some cases) to access deeper parts. I would think about what type of ruin it is (ancient civilization, old fort, destroyed town/village/city, etc.) and what secrets it is holding (and how to access it). Another thing to consider is whether the ruins (maybe not these particular ruins, but any you may use in the future) have some type of power or hidden weapon which could be a game changer if found or used. (ElsaRules!!!) *** History lessons in the episodes. In filler episodes, we need to have side characters and unimportant characters do some little development of history, like a little remark about some historical events, that evetually the show refers to and requires the watchers to go back and rewatch episodes. It, then, keeps watchers interacted and pulled in while not spoiling, and alas gives some sort of sense of mystery in the show that fans can attempt to piece together. ****''I like the idea of filler episodes having some meaning. Especially a meaning which is, if you will "there but not there". You are hiding nothing, and yet it is hidden to the viewer until they see the later episode. My only concern is that it could cause a situation where, if the episodes were to not repeat, a feeling that if you miss one, you might be stuck in understanding, if you know what I mean. (ElsaRules!!!)'' *** Needs to visit certain places. Certain places seem arbitrary now, like, for example, why they would need to visit different provinces or Elder Ryven. Need to work on that. *** References and crossovers to/with my other Vyvrin-related projects: Danielle and Mortimus, Elysium, Olive and the Desiny of the Forest, etc. ****''I noticed these. How many, at least for now, might be more like one-off movies/miniseries as opposed to full-blown series? (ElsaRules!!!)'' Ideas to Keep - No Work Needed *Bronwyn falls in love with Luna Levyll. **Bronwyn first falls in love with Rae, an Aspect Halfborne. *Arganhu begins his works as a lieutienent of Khalitas. *Arganhu dying releases the Aurakin and Archalis. General Improvements (See Expansions Below) Action Improvement *More intense/consequential action/peril **I think you have a decent idea with Bronwyn dying. But perhaps there are some choices she or others make before her death which, unbeknownst to the characters, lead to the situation which causes her death. It could feasibly cause other chain reactions as well. (ElsaRules!!!) Mystery Improvement *More mystery **Perhaps go with an Alex Hirsh method, perhaps with a "dual sword" approach. You could have history embedded in ancient codes which the characters try to solve, and leave a few clues to help viewers solve them. This could also be a point to add some history to Vyvrin as a whole. (ElsaRules!!!) **The current mysteries of Vyvrin as of 08/01/18: ***Bronwyn having the Warper Ring 1. ***Issues with prophetic oracles and such across Vyvrin as a whole 1. ****What types of issues are there? Is it that they could have multiple meanings, or that their meanings are extremely unclear and hard to decipher? Both would add more mystery, but the former might be a lot easier to write. (ElsaRules!!!) *****''I planned on having Gwin have issues and such with reading prophecies as the Halfborne Prophecy began to unfold. As the time comes closer for Bronwyn to one-on-one with Khalitas (and in the end, end up fighting Onyx and banishing Khalitas, fulfilling the Halfborne Prophecy), Gwin is unable to see into the future or use any sort of future sight. (Smashtag)'' ***Who Khalitas's masked lieutenant is 2. ***A veiled society foretold and foreshadowed 2-3. ****When will the society be officially revealed? What types of foreshadowing do you use for a veiled society? (ElsaRules!!!) ****The veiled society is Ixis. I will foreshadow using a lot of unanswered questions about Vivin's past and the Maze. (Smashtag) ***Arganhu's motives and his past with Celestia/Archalis 3-4. ***Why the dwarves disappeared 3-5 and why Offem is still alive 4-5. ***Who the Godsend is 3-4. Plot Improvement *Better/revamped plot **Perhaps have a sharper focus on "A-plot" episodes for later in the series. These episodes directly advance the story in a large way. "B-plot" episodes (ones that advance the story a little) and "C-plot" episodes (ones which are more like side adventures with little plot development) might be better in the majority of the first season to give the audience a better understanding of the world you are creating, especially if you use a fifteen minute episode block. Then, as the story progresses in seasons, you can slowly expand to more A- and B-plot episodes, while still including a nice handful of C-plot episodes to keep the history alive. (ElsaRules!!!) **I want all of the episodes to have some sort of impact on the storyline, and I really want some of the smaller episodes that seem unimportant to be the biggest impacts. (Smashtag) ***It would be interesting to see smaller episodes have a huge impact on the storyline. I would consider, though, using only a handful of these smaller episodes each season (say, for simplicity, 1 of every 4 episodes), and choosing one to have the biggest impact. This will keep fans guessing at which small detail has the biggest impact, while not making it obvious which episode has the detail. (ElsaRules!!!) *Removal of Elder Ryven **She's amazing and all, but her motives aren't exactly clear. If she's in the show at all, she won't be a villain, but rather a dragon that knows ages, centuries, millennia of knowledge and exactly how to say it. (Smashtag) **It might be better to keep her as a minor character - one who may appear once a season. As you said, a dragon with much knowledge, and you could use her as a reveal to some mysteries to help the main cast out in some way. This might also be a cool area to add subtle hints for viewers to catch as to where the arc could be headed. (ElsaRules!!!) ***''I definitely wanna keep her as a minor, not-seen-very-often character, but I want her to have a very big impact on the storyline. I want her to add something that really spices stuff up. (Smashtag)'' Backstory Improvement *Richer backstory **The backstory is quite rich as it is, but I need less loopholes in things. Some of the stories need better explanations and such. (Smashtag) ***Can you expand on what you mean? What types of loopholes are there now? (ElsaRules!!!) ****Dates at wrong times, things don't all line up. I suppose that could be good for the show, as we could start it with a shattered timeline (one that everyone believes), and slowly go through and fix the timeline as the show progresses and expands the story. (Smashtag) *****The one thing you'll have to consider, of course, is what caused/is causing the timeline to be so broken, and how it can be fixed. Is it as simple a matter as changing history books, or is it a true issue of time being whacked, and only being fixed by someone who notices? (ElsaRules!!!) ******''I don't have plans for what it is. I really want to just tear everything apart and work back from square one with a lore established. (Smashtag)'' Other Ideas Needing Improvement *Keep Ixis a secret (manned by Archalis's archenemy). **End of Season 1? (ElsaRules!!!) **The end of Season 2 might be a good reveal time, depending on how the plot gets revamped. (ElsaRules!!!) **The end of Season 3 could be an appropriate reveal time, as it gives some time to wrap up the plot with Khalitas, Onyx and Ivenna. (Smashtag) ***Ixis should be a secret society. There should be some sort of backstory that links old Ixis with old Vivin which ended with the two of them splitting as a country. Originally, in the Histories of Vyvrin (a history book on Vyvrin that I'm writing), Vivin and Ixis split up after Breya died, because the land between them expanded, but that doesn't explain the Maze too much. Between Vivin and Ixis, guarded by Rowan, the Aspect of Protection (God of protection), is a gigantic maze that magically exposes trespassers to their worst fears, memories, and futures. Nobody can fly over it. Nobody can go around it. The only way to pass through is to go through the Maze. (Smashtag) ****Would the death of Rowan lead to the disappearance/neutralization of the Maze? (ElsaRules!!!) *****Yes, Rowan is the main magical source for the Maze. If he were gone, the entire Maze would die. Not go away, but it would sit there, dormant and without purpose... but Rowan is an immensely powerful God, one of the seven primordial gods and the brother to Xegos and Breya. He has never been bested except for Lilith's son Mynor, the god of Trickery, who caused him to create and break an oath with Arganhu after Arganhu fell from godhood. Arganhu found a way to teather the broken oath into a binding spell and trap Rowan into the Maze. Not only, but Mynor built the Maze, so that Arganhu could help along the expansion of Ixis in its early days, and Mynor made it with the power source of his own godspark (Mynor is currently an angel). Rowan is the guardian of Mynor's godspark, and if the spark is touched by mortal hands, Rowan dies (Mynor's doing). So Rowan causes all who enter the maze to either go insane or die, because he cares of his own life more than he does any others. (If the godspark is disrupted, the spark dissapears as well, which is why Rowan controls the source of power of the Maze.) ***The Maze is meant to deter people from entering and discovering the sister society of Ixis/Vivin (people have attempted to travel the other direction, from Ixis to Vivin). It's often just referred to as just "The Maze" and neither societies have searched past it because only very few people have passed through the Maze, and nobody ever comes back. Occasionally, a person will exit the Maze, but often times the person is too engulfed in madness to understand where they come from. (Smashtag) ****Here's a few things to consider here. How will they get through, and what's the motive for getting through? I would assume at some point there will be a reason to try to get through. (ElsaRules!!!) *****Exploration has always been a big part of Vivin's culture. Now, exploring everywhere else is great, and they know of older civilizations that rose and fell in their histories, but the Maze is a humungous monument, which its purpose is unknown. If you were Vivin, wouldn't you want to know what was on the other side of that maze, and why it was so well guarded, magically; more importantly, who would build the Maze, and what were they trying to hide? (Smashtag) *****That doesn't really answer the questions, though. Not straightforwardly, at least. If Rowan keeps people from getting through no matter how much they try, then what will lead them to try to get through? Is there something that happens that basically forces them to have to get through, despite the high risk (as by the sound of it, no one will have successfully gotten through before while keeping their sanity)? Or is it the desperation of the need to explore the biggest area of land what drives someone to get through during the story? (ElsaRules!!!) ******The reason Rowan wants to stay alive is because he wants to find the wortiest arty to kill Arganhu. Each individual who steps in the maze sees different things, different challenges inspired by events in their lives. When Bronwyn passes her test in the Maze by sacrificing everything (even her mother and her friends) to restore the timeline (I'll explain her test later), Rowan deems her worthy to test and fight her. As Rowan lacks both a Godspark and a Diadem (demon crown), he can get killed by normal people. He wants the highest adversary to face Arganhu, even if he can't be killed by her. He knows that she'll do anything to stop him because he threatens Vyvrin as a whole. Rowan will die by Bronwyn's hand, leaving the maze dormant, Mynor's Godspark destroyed, and exposing Ixis to the world.(Smashtag) ***The Maze will encircle Ixis all the way to the coastline, where it stops. It does not mess with islands and such, but it is magically impossible to enter (or escape) Ixis without going through the Maze. Traveling through the sea will lead you back to where you started, on your original side of the wall. (Smashtag) *Keep the King of Vivin (the god-hunter, the host of the Spirit of Vengeance) in the shadows. **This might be a good "ultimate" bad guy character. One who doesn't have a clear presence detectable until later in the series, but whose hand is quietly moving things behind the scenes. A slow reveal would make the character much more mysterious and dangerous, with deception and manipulation as his allies. (ElsaRules!!!) **I didn't currently have plans to turn Archalis into a bad guy... but think about this: Archalis is Bronwyn's father. Celestia's husband. And his goal is to eradicate all gods, no matter the cost. So possibly... instead of Elder Ryven, maybe killing Arganhu will allow Archalis to come back. Maybe during the First Arc or Second Arc, the group can make friends with some gods or angels, which gives them motives to fight against Archalis instead of siding with family. (Smashtag) ***It is an interesting idea . . . . Blood versus water. You could feasibly have some internal conflict for Bronwyn. She is friends with some of these gods or angels, which her father has vowed to kill. At the same time, she could develop a bond with Archalis (perhaps he doesn't reveal he is the god-hunter at this time, keeping him in the shadows), who reveals to be her father to bond with her. When he does finally reveal himself, it would pose an interesting conflict as to who Bronwyn will side with. And this could serve as an interesting plot in the season this happens as well. (ElsaRules!!!) ***After the death of Arganhu, Archalis will reclaim the Godsend Four and the title of Godsend (since the only way for a new Godsend to be chosen is if the current Godsend isn't currently alive on Vyvrin (which technically he wasn't because he was trapped in Mynor's Vault. When he came back after its destruction, Dimitri's spirit reclaimed Archalis)). Sam will lose the title of Godsend and go back to being Bronwyn's Halfborne cousin with no real special abilities. (Smashtag) ****Here's something needing a little expansion. What is the current relationship between Archalis and Celestia? They must be separated since he had disappeared, and if he's in the shadows, she wouldn't know he had returned. (ElsaRules!!!) *****Celestia still believes Archalis to be dead. Archalis doesn't reveal himself to Celestia, because the reason he was trapped in Mynor's Vault was because he went and fought Arganhu alone, which was advised against by Celestia. Archalis was found by Bronwyn and the gang (Jackie, Gwin, Maria, Luna, Jaina) and is staying secluded in Aroza. (Smashtag) ******Okay, so the question then becomes, where is Celestia now? My opinion, which I'll elaborate on, is that she is in the Ixis, perhaps the leader. Being in the opposite land might provide motivation, as I had mentioned above referring to why they will try to get through the Maze, for Archalis to desire to get through to see his wife again. Whether he would try to get through on his own or send Bronwyn to go through would be a different matter, but it would provide the motivation to get through despite the risk. (ElsaRules!!!) *******''As of when Archalis is released from Mynor's vault, the Maze is dormant. It's just a large, stone, monolithic monument between Ixis and Vivin. (Smashtag)'' Category:Site Maintenance